a broken heart
by starry reason
Summary: James broke Lily's heart. Written for the Big Sis/Lil Sis Competition.


_it began with them coming together yet him ending it_

_she was his flower and he was her special someone_

_he ended their relationship leaving her in tears_

_/_

_she stopped hating him_

_then the feelings changed_

_to love now its useless_

_her heart is breaking_

_/_

_why did he do it_

_why did he break up with her_

_why? Why? did we break up?_

_/_

_she can't hate you_

_she wants to however can't_

_/_

_memories of them_

_are running through her mind_

_there's one she cherish_

_them sitting in front of a fireplace_

_with a mug of hot chocolate_

_/_

_a broken heart hurt_

_that's all what's left_

_/_

_maybe she can win you back._

_spring is almost here_

_will spring bring the hope she desperately needs_

_spring brings life_

_just maybe spring will bring the rebirth of their love_

_is there still hope for both of them?_

_time only can tell_

There was a lonely figure leaning on the wall of the Astronomy tower, watching the night sky turn darker. She was waiting for the first star to emerge in the sky. She was up in the tower waiting to make a wish. She knows that it is a silly idea but she has to try. Looking down at the paper in her hand, its worth a try. Then she saw a light appear in the sky, the light was from the star she was waiting for. She was going to make her wish now.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are...

After she was done making the wish, she let go the paper she was holding into the air. The paper twirled around in the wind as it flew away. She didn't hate or was mad at him for breaking up with her. She forgave him for ending their relationship and silently hoped that they would get back together.

She suddenly felt something hit her cheek and it felt wet. The feeling startled her out of her remembering her memories of now ex. She saw that she couldn't see any stars or the moon in the sky. There was raindrops falling from the night sky, she started walking towards the tower's entrance.

* * *

_"Do you want to go for a walk outside? Also, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"Ok."_

_As they walked in silent through the hall and out the front doors she asked, "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"We need to talk about us."_

_"Why?"_

_"I want no..."_

_"What?"_

_"We need to break up."_

_"What?! No you can't be serious." she exclaimed with tears in her eyes._

_"I am." he replied, not looking at her but the at the floor._

_"No, you can't. I love you, you love me. I know you love me. You have been asking me out for years but I said yes." she cried._

_"I know but I'm betrothed now." he whispered._

_"You can't be, you're lying!" she shrieked._

_"Um.."_

_"You're lying, right?"_

_"I am but we still need to break up."_

_"What's the reason?"_

_"I think we should see other people."_

_"What?!" catching her off guard._

_"I just think it will be the best thing for both of us. For us to see different people and it feels like the right thing to do." he explained looking her right in the eyes._

_"Alright." she replied even though she didn't want to._

_"See you around."_

_"Bye."_

_"I think a clean break will be the best thing for you. Even if I want to be selfish and still be around you but I know that will not be fair to you." she thought she heard him whispered as he walked away._

* * *

She was sitting outside by the Black Lake in a spot that was somewhat hidden from view. She wanted to be alone at the moment and was trying to read. She did want to stop wallowing in self-pity. She wanted to be stronger but the only thing she could do to is distract herself from thoughts of him. But it seemed like reading was not helping keeping her mind busy.

Different thoughts crossed her mind if she saw him outside today. From pretending to not see him to making him jealous. She thought of slapping him but thought better of it.

How could she stop from suffering more? She didn't blame him for the break up but did she blame herself? Did she have to ask him to see if she did anything that caused the break up?

She looked up at the sky enjoying the moment of silence. She did enjoy the the silence but it was too quiet for her. Today was half over but tomorrow will be a better day, hopefully. If her heart didn't still heart tomorrow.

A/N: Written for the Big Sis/Lil Sis Competition at HPFC. Using the prompts; quote: "The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering is to forgive." -John Green, season: spring, word: quiet, item: mug of hot chocolate and genre: angst.


End file.
